


i am an animal with you

by loveinjun



Series: i want you all to myself [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship, at first, but everyone knows they want to make out tho ;), i dont really get it either, i think??, pls love noren, the squad thinks they want to kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinjun/pseuds/loveinjun
Summary: jaemin is sick of seeing his two best friends fight so he locked them in a room.





	i am an animal with you

_ “they’re at it again.”  _

jaemin sighed into his sandwich. when he first introduced his best friends to each other, he thought they would get along well and the three of them will go to friendly dates without him worrying about leaving one of them behind. but fucking hell he thought wrong. it’s his fault to be honest, he picked the wrong day to invite jeno to his house. it was when renjun was having a mental breakdown thanks to his art teacher who had humiliated the other in front of his club members, and jeno, being the funny guy he was ( _not),_ told renjun he probably deserved it. renjun, oh sweet and gentle renjun, replied with a punch in the face. and now he deals with them fighting and just being constantly at each other’s throats. he was fucking sick of it, he tried to put them in one room for 8 hours and nothing had changed. even if he brought them both to their three-way-friendly dates, they still argue with one another, not even bothering to be civil for their best friend.

“nothing's new.” mark eyeing the pair at the end of the table. during lunch, their group would be eating outside in one of the few stone tables in the school garden. it has always been their thing ever since they all started hanging out.

“how can they fight this much though?” donghyuck, jaemin’s new best friend, sat next to mark with his tray of food. “don’t they fight every time they see each other?”

“that’s what keeps me up at night.” jaemin grumbled. 

“jaem please don’t lose sleep over those two dumbasses, they don’t deserve it.” donghyuck took a bite into his own sandwich and glared at renjun and jeno. the pair had moved closer to them after ‘finishing’ their argument. “was it worth it jen?” 

“what was?” jeno looked genuinely confused as if he wasn’t just cursing renjun a few seconds back. 

“having an unresolved sexual tension with renjun.” mark butted in. renjun’s eyebrows shoot up before furrowing, “what are you talking? we don’t have a sexual tension.”

“to you.” donghyuck waved his pointer finger to the two boys, “but to us, it looks like you guys want to bone each other.” 

“excuse me?” 

“admit it guys, there’s some weird aura when you two argue. it’s not the kind where we have to step in to make sure you wouldn’t kill each other, it’s the kind where we have to move away because the tension is too embarrassing and we don’t want to see you two kiss.” mark nonchalantly replies. 

“you know what, fuck you guys and i hate every single one of you.” renjun stood up from his seat with a scowl then took his empty tray with him and speed walked back to the school. jeno did the same thing but with a blank face.

“well at least they stopped fighting.”

-//-

“i think they’re catching on babe.” a hushed whisper was heard followed by lips smacking. 

“nah, we’re good actors. but will you please stop looking at me with that kind of face again, you’re gonna be the reason why they will find out.” another voice whispered. 

“can’t help it if you look cute when you get angry.” 

“shut up and kiss me idiot.” renjun pulled his boyfriend in another kiss.

renjun doesn’t like it when he keeps stuff from jaemin and he really wants to tell his best friend that he’s been dating his other best friend for 3 months now, he just doesn’t have the courage to do it. because what if one day, when he and jeno decided to break up, jaemin will be forced to pick between his two friends and their small friend group will have to deal with the two being awkward with each other. 3 months is still a short time for him and it’s not enough to believe that he and jeno will be together forever, he really likes the younger but the future is unpredictable so he doesn’t want to risk his friendship with jaemin with his relationship. 

fortunately for him, jeno thinks the same way as he does. they both agreed to pretend they weren’t dating and continue their usual banters and fights, they usually find it hilarious when they fight and seeing the others’ reactions to it. 

but they really did hate each other at the beginning though, or at least renjun did. 

-//-

“he doesn’t have to say it in front of everyone right? i mean, who does that to their student? what kind of person wants to shatter their student’s confidence in front of his peers?” renjun raised his voice with his head was on jaemin’s lap while the other hummed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“i hate him so much, i don’t want to paint anymore.” he buried his face into jaemin’s lap and the other can’t help but to sigh. “we both know that’s not true, jun.” the first thing jaemin found out about the older was that he loves painting more than anything and he finds joy and solace in it and him saying he hates it is bullshit.

renjun lifted his head up and jaemin saw his best friend’s face for the first time since he started crying, “i mean it this time jaem, once i get home i will throw everything in my studio away.” he scrunched his nose. 

“please don't do it jun, i don’t want to hear you crying in the morning because of it.” jaemin quietly said. “you know he’s not the only critic you should trust right? i think you did a really great job, even the other sunbaes said it too. he probably thinks you’re surpassing him when it comes to skills and he feels threatened about it cause he might lose his job to a 17 year-old.” he wiped the older’s tears away and smiled at him. renjun smiled through his tears and was about to thank jaemin when the front door of the na household opened.

“‘sup nana.” the intruder greeted with his eyes focused on his phone. he has black hair and was wearing a blue hoodie with red and yellow sleeves paired with a black pants.

“why are you here jeno?” jaemin doesn’t remember inviting his other best friend over. the other male looked up from his phone with a small smile in his face, “aren’t we suppose to check out the game you bought the other day? you called me and told me to come today.” 

his eyes glanced to the side, noticing the stranger in his best friend’s arms. “oh, i didn’t know you had someone over too. project?” he raised his eyebrows.

“stop.” jaemin rolled his eyes, “this is my best friend, renjun.” he motioned his free hand to the smaller male sitting next to him. 

“i thought i’m your best friend?” his eyes widened in disbelief. 

“yeah, you are. but i can have more than one best friend right? jun, this is jeno. he’s my best friend too.” 

renjun stared at him incredulously. “wait. jaem, you have a best friend that i am not aware of?” 

“yeah, uh, about tha-“ 

“never mind, just tell him to go so i can vent in peace please.” he covered his eyes with his arm and leaned his head in jaemin’s broad shoulder. 

“why am i the one who needs to leave? shouldn’t that be you?” jeno arched a brow at him. “jaemin invited me over genius, he doesn’t even know you were coming over today.” renjun stood up from his seat.

jaemin followed immediately and placed himself between the two, “guys, that’s enough. jeno, we’ll check the game out tomorrow alright? renjun’s having a bad day okay?”

“what? but we planned this first nana!” 

“you heard him, leave!” they shouted at the same time.

“it’s just a bad day, you can live through it!” jeno glared at the smaller male.

“not when your teacher told everyone your art sucks and you’re not worthy to be there!” renjun yelled with anger.

“well maybe you deserve it!” jeno snarled at him. 

renjun’s lips parted, his eyes were brimming with tears; he raised his fist and slammed it in the other male’s cheek, his face red in anger. 

-//-

“i never want to see that fucker’s face ever again!” jaemin heard his best friend’s voice beside him. “he doesn’t go here jun. it’s unlikely you’ll bump into him here.” 

they were walking side by side in the hallways of the school, on there way to their shared class. “you’re right, at least i still have some luck left.” if renjun knew those words would come bite his ass at the end of the day, he wouldn’t have said it. 

his first class of the day began with the teacher telling everyone to pass their homework in which he forgot about due to his breakdown and lee jeno’s annoying existence. 

“fuck.” he whispered to himself though jaemin, who is also his seat mate, heard and turned to look at him. “you didn't do it?” 

“you know i couldn’t think straight last weekend.” he pursed his lips. renjun has a bad habit of overthinking matters that prevents him from doing other things; he doesn't really give a fuck about people talking about him but when it comes to his artworks, he takes it to the heart that all he thinks about are the criticisms rather than the praises.

“you’re still thinking about it.” jaemin shook his head in disappointment, _he knows me too well._

“i tried so hard not to but when you’re all alone in a big ass house, you can’t help it.” he looked down. 

“i know telling you to stop thinking about it will not do anything, but do you want to sleepover tonight? my parents are gonna attend a reunion tonight so they will be back tomorrow and i have the house all to myself, join me?” he doesn’t deserve jaemin to be honest, he’s way too nice for renjun but still, he’s very grateful to have someone like him for a best friend.

after class, the pair met up with donghyuck in the lockers and they saw him talking to someone that is not mark. the stranger has his back on them, hence, they can’t see his face. he’s taller than donghyuck and has jet black hair, although renjun was still puzzled, it seemed like jaemin had already figured out the guy since he tensed up the moment they got close.

“jeno?” jaemin called out. “what the hell are you doing here?” the said male turned around to face his best friend.

“hey nana!” he smiled with his eyes forming crescents and renjun’s chest tightened at the sight. “finally got my mom to move me here, even though it’s 2 months late from the start of classes but still.”

“why?”

“weren’t you the one who’s been telling me to switch schools ever since 1st grade?” jeno noticed a small figure beside jaemin and he wasn’t wrong, it’s renjun, fucking renjun who punched him in the face. he frowned at renjun and grabbed jaemin’s arm to pull him from the other male, “now that we’re attending the same school, we can hang out all the time like back then.” 

renjun’s eyes widen and with a panicked face, he grabbed jaemin’s other arm to bring him back to his side. “jaem.” 

jeno’s frown deepened and pulled jaemin back, “hey, back off. he’s my best friend.”

“no, he’s my best friend.” renjun tugged jaemin back to his direction.

“i know him first.”

“i know him best.”

jaemin, caught between his two best friends, sent a pleading look to donghyuck who’s watching the scene in front of him with an amused look. “sorry lovebirds, but jaemin’s my best friend.”

he encircled his arms in jaemin’s waist and pulled him backwards, making the two males lost their grips.

“you guys are both my best friends, all of you are. i don’t want you two fighting about it ever again, okay?” he yanked donghyuck’s hand and pulled him to the cafeteria.

jaemin thought that saying those words to the two would make them stop, since he knew renjun and jeno are both sensible. but nothing had change, they would still constantly bicker on who should stand next to jaemin on their way home, who should sit beside jaemin during lunch, whose homework jaemin should copy from, etc. he snapped earlier than he thought and locked his two friends in his own room during one of their sleepovers, he watched 2 seasons of game of thrones in the living room by himself while he waited for the other two to discuss their differences.

“unless you guys are gonna get along, you won’t be leaving my room! i’ll be watching game of thrones alone seeing that you want to argue rather than pay attention!” jaemin shouted behind the door.

the two were quiet for the first 20 minutes and just paid attention to their phones, but jaemin, who knew them both very well, turned off the wi-fi. 

“asshole.” jeno muttered, putting his phone back to his pocket.

renjun sighed and placed his phone in jaemin’s desk, he approached jaemin’s bed and lied down. “what now?” he murmured.

“he wants us to get along, we can just take a nap and pretend we’re fine i guess.” 

“jaemin’s not an idiot, you can’t fool him easily.” 

“then apologise.” renjun sat up with his brows scrunched together, “apologise? for what? weren’t you the one who told me i deserve to be humiliated in the first place?” 

“yeah, because you told me to leave when i was invited but you came over unexpected and ruined our plans.”

“i was having a heart-to-heart talk with my best friend, of course he would prioritise it rather than play video games.”

“you punched me in the face.” jeno stood up from his seat in jaemin’s arm chair.

“and i would gladly do it again.” renjun rose to his feet. 

they glared at each other from across the room and sat back down.

the two ignored each other for a few minutes and the silence around them was broken when renjun’s stomach growled, the smaller blushed and avoided the other male’s eyes. jeno reached for his bag beside him and brought an apple out, he tossed it to renjun who’s watching him with deadpan eyes.   
“you have an apple in your bag?” he raised his brow and took a bite from the apple.

“just say thank you.” jeno rolled his eyes, “i’m genuinely curious though, i want to know why you have an apple inside.”

“for emergency purposes like this.”

“like this? locked in a room with nothing to eat?”

“exactly.” he grinned. renjun smiled back and continue eating his apple, “want a bite?”

“i’m not hungry.” jeno shook his head with a slight tint in his cheeks.

“just one bite, it’s yours after all.” renjun offered.

“just one.” he stood up from the arm chair and sat down next to renjun in the bed. he grabbed the apple to have a bite at the other side, “that’s a good apple.”

“it is.” renjun replied with a pleased expression.

“see, i knew we can get along fine.” the taller commented. 

“we shared an apple.” he snorted. “a good apple.” the other added with a cheesy grin.

“yeah, it was better than i thought.” renjun gave him a small smile.

“so when did you and jaemin met? how come he never introduced you to me?” jeno leaned back and put his arms behind his head.  
renjun rest his back in one of pillows, “i knew him since 3rd grade, we moved here from china and he welcomed me at school. he was already sweet to me and treated me really well, thanks to him i get to meet donghyuck and mark. i haven’t heard him mention your name, although he probably did and i didn’t hear it.” the smile on his face was warm and his eyes were sparkling, “he’s no doubt the most important person in my life, aside from my parents though, since he’s always there for me and he witnessed all of the significant moments that happened to me. what about you? didn’t you mention you met him first?”

“yeah, our moms are friends from college so naturally, their kids would also be friends. we’ve been stuck with each other ever since we were in diapers.” jeno laughed. 

“so you saw him grew up.”

“pretty much.”

“why were you in a different school then?” renjun asked.

“i wanted to try what i was like far from him, though it didn’t really do much cause we still see each other at home. i told my mom countless times i want to be transferred to your school, but she just told me to suck it up since i was the one who wanted to be in a different school.” he answered.

“this is… nice.” the smaller mumbled, “not fighting with you, i mean.” he added.

“yeah.” jeno hummed. “we got on a wrong foot takes to jaemin.”

renjun let out a small laugh. “that’s true. fuck jaemin.”

“hi, nice to meet you. i’m jeno, jaemin’s childhood best friend.” he offered a hand. the other stared at it for a while and jeno felt flustered thinking that renjun must’ve thought he was weird for suddenly introducing himself when they already knew each other.

he was about to bring his hand back when renjun grinned and held his hand, shaking it while staring at him. “nice to meet you too, i’m renjun.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> love noren...min pls


End file.
